Since Internet is more and more popular, network users are gradually increased, and on this basis, network advertisement is chosen by more and more companies. For network operators, this not only can greatly increase benefits, but also can provide users with a new manner for acquiring information.
It should be understood that during a process of pushing advertisements to the users through the Internet, there are always new advertisements provided by new companies and expired advertisements provided by old companies.
In practice, when the advertisements are pushed to the users by the network operators, advertisements to be pushed are determined not only according to the old advertisements provided by the old companies, but also according to new advertisements provided by the new companies. Commonly, different strategies are used in the above two conditions. Specifically, for the old advertisements, the advertisements to be pushed may be determined by historical push information of the old advertisements. However, for the new advertisements, the advertisements to be pushed are typically determined by randomly selecting from the new advertisements provided by the new companies since there is no or little historical push information related to the new advertisements.
The advertisements to be pushed may be determined from the new advertisements provided by the new companies as described above, thus accumulating the historical push information of the advertisements newly provided. However, the random selecting manner shows no consideration about the users' feelings, which may lead to bad user experience.